Geschichte seines Tötung
by Ryka Ouji Hiwatari
Summary: ...Existió una persona… que podría entenderme, pero fue precisamente, la persona que maté... asi comienza el relato sobre la muerte de la empresaria mâs famosa de Capsule Corp: Bulma Brief. Universo Alternativofragmento libro el tunel
1. Prólogo

_**En todo caso, **__**Había un solo túnel,**_

_**Oscuro y solitario: **__**El mío…**_

****

_Por Ryka Ouji _

_ Prólogo_

_ Bastaría decir que yo soy el hombre que mato a Bulma Brief y lograran identificarme; supongo que el proceso esta en el recuerdo de todos por lo que no es necesario que de más explicaciones sobre mi persona._

_ Aunque… ¿Quien sabe lo que recuerda la gente? y… ¿por qué? En realidad, siempre he pensado que no hay memoria colectiva, que solo es una defensa de la gente ante situaciones, pero no estoy aquí para hablar sobre mis ideales._

_ Podrían preguntarse, que me mueve a escribir la historia de mi crimen y sobre todo, a buscar un editor, conozco muy bien el alma humana para prever que pensarán en la vanidad, piensen lo que quieran, me importa un ajo; hace ya mucho tiempo que la justicia humana me es tonta, sin sentido. De la vanidad, no digo nada: creo que nadie está desprovisto de este notable motor de progreso, me hacen reír esos humanos que salen con la modestia de kakaroto, su hijo, ya medico, o gente por el estilo; la respuesta es sencilla: es fácil ser modesto cuando se es célebre, quiero decir, parecer modesto, o en su forma más sutil, la vanidad de la modestia. Por mi carácter, debería reservarme los motivos que me movieron a escribir estas páginas de confesión: pero como no tengo interés en pasar por excéntrico diré la verdad y es que realmente, es muy simple: pensé que podrían ser leídas por mucha gente, ahora que soy "celebre". _

_ No me hago mucha ilusión acerca de la humanidad en general, y de los lectores de estas paginas en particular, solo me anima la débil esperanza de que alguien llegue a entenderme, AUNQUE SEA UNA SOLA PERSONA._

_ ¿Por qué apenas una débil esperanza si el manuscrito ha de ser leído por tantas personas? se podrían preguntar pero específicamente, esa pregunta me parece inútil; puedo dirigir a un gran ejército, hablándoles en mi idioma natal y el resultado seria solo uno: nadie me entendería. _

_Existió una persona… que podría entenderme, pero fue precisamente, _

_**la persona que maté.**_

****

****

****

_Como ya debieron darse cuenta, la introducción a este fics es una adaptación del libro "El Túnel" de Ernesto Sabato. Espero que les guste, y como es lógico. _

_**Nada relacionado con Ernesto Sabato, ni los fragmentos que he copiado textualmente del libro, me pertenecen ya que son exclusiva propiedad del autor legítimo de "el Túnel".**_


	2. Mi musa

_**Capitulo uno **_

"_**Mi Musa"**_

_Todos saben que mate a Bulma Brief, pero nadie sabe como nos conocimos, ni que relación mantuvimos y, lo más importante, como fue que nació en mi la idea de matarla. _

_Se podría decir que conocí a Bulma en el antro de Gohan, ella estaba ahí quieta, con su mirada pérdida en aquella lúgubre esquina. Quise acercarme a ella mas la sola vergüenza de entablar comunicación con una mujer me paralizo, no puedo decir cuanto tiempo habré contemplado a aquella frágil figura de tez blanca, ojos color cielo y cabello lavanda… era hermosa y contrastaba perfectamente con aquella esquina a la cual admiraba con paciencia infinita. Su boca, sus ojos, su pelo; su rostro en si, era detalladamente perfecto, el ser que tenia frente a mis ojos no tenia más que belleza en su figura, una verdadera obra de arte, puesta allí para mis ojos; todo era casi perfecto, casi…_

_Faltaba algo para que ese magnifico ser fuese verdaderamente perfecto, algo que su sola ausencia amargaba mi existencia y transformaba esa extraña belleza en una demacrarte figura de barro. Suspire resignado y mire con lastima la ultima sombra se asfixiaba en esos ojos ya apagados de aquella figura._

_Gohan tomo mi hombro, preocupado por mi silencio en la mesa, no recuerdo el tema que tratábamos, ni cuando fue que mi hermano menor se había marchado, solo la recuerdo a ella, entrando con elegancia en aquel pasillo, imponiendo fingida dignidad en aquella estancia, pero solo fue eso, una mascara que fue ahogada en placeres carnales que atan a los humanos con demencia y simpleza._

_Eran las dos de la mañana, el día, no lo recuerdo, estuve con Gohan gran parte de la noche, él discutiendo sobre los impuestos que yo elevaba en su rubro y las bellas putas que paseaban por aquel pasillo; su nueva colección. _

_¿Cómo fue que la encontraste?_

_¿A quien? ¿La rubia?_

_Me sonroje, al no saber que decir, era la primera vez que esa pregunta salía de mis pensamientos y tocaba mis labios, me sentí extraño y por primera vez en esa noche, me sonroje ante la estupidez de mi pregunta._

_Tu sabes que las compro a Krillin, no sabría decirte de donde las obtuvo, pero si te puedo garantizar que ya están todas "probadas"_

_Sonreí con amargura, si Krillin había proporcionado a Gohan aquella obra de arte, tendría que esforzarme mucho para tener una procedencia fija, es más; el escuchar esas palabras opacaron mucho más la belleza de mi musa lavanda. _

_Mire a Gohan por última vez antes de ponerme en pie, él extrañado, tal vez hasta disgustado por mi repentino cambio, me siguió. _

_¿A donde vas?_

_Debo volver a mi casa, necesito pensar_

_¿Te mando a la chica?_

_¿Que chica?_

_La rubia_

_Mire a Gohan extrañado y él con su risa bromeo sobre mis gustos, le mire cansado de sus bromas y él, tranquilamente, se apoyo en mi hombro mientras llamaba a las chicas para que dejaran aquella esquina que yo tanto odiaba._

_Vamos, solo prueba, llévate a las que quieras, sería un gran honor_

_para mi empresa que tú eligieras entre las nuevas._

_En otros días, le hubiera cortado sus palabras con un golpe, en otras horas le hubiera tomado de las solapas y gritado sus buenas verdades ante su insolencia e impertinencia, pero ese día, a esas horas, ya no pensaba con lucidez o esa es la excusa más noble que hoy puedo decir._

_Está bien… solo recuerdo algo Gohan, soy tu jefe y como tal, debes respetarme más…_

_En su rostro, había una mezcla de arrepentimiento y desorientación, estaba arrepentido y eso yo ya lo tenia claro, aun así, las palabras de sus labios no lograban decir algo coherente._

_Solo fue advertencia Gohan, para la próxima… ya sabes que puede pasar_

_Si señor… no… discúlpeme…_

_Será mejor que me vaya_

_No sé con certeza cuando fue que volví a la cordura y escape de ese lúgubre sitio, no recuerdo cuantas vueltas di antes de correr a mi casa para encontrar lo que más odiaba, mis mujeres._

_Malditas putas.._

_ Mi voz resonó por las calles y las risas endiabladas y poseídas por narcóticos de esas mujeres le hicieron eco. Suspire enfadado por mi poca sensatez al dejarlas vivir en mis casas. Entre, sin ganas de escucharlas, ni tocar sus grotescos cuerpos ya arrugados por los años._

_Me dan asco_

_Tú eres el culpable de que sigan aquí ¿no amo?_

_Me di vuelta sorprendido y disgustado ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto de no fijarme en su presencia? La apunte con mi arma un par de minutos y ella seguía allí, sonriente, con sus lujuriosas manos sobre su muslos, mirándome deseosa._

_Lo que yo conserve es problema mío, no debes porque meterte en mis asuntos…. Mucho menos entrar a mi casa_

_Por que mi voz sonaba tan relajada en esos momentos, no lo sabia y creo haber estado en ese lamentable aspecto de pacifico puritano por más de dos meses, dos meses en los que únicamente pensaba en esa joven._

_Krillin pidió que viniera… dijo que… tenia que ablandar su opinión sobre las nuevas prostitutas que vendió a Gohan. _

_Esas chicas…. No las matare… si es a eso a lo que vienes… te puedes ir._

_Siempre era lo mismo, yo llegaba a mi condominio y encontraba a esas putas revoloteando por las parcelas o en las mismas cabañas que yo mande a construir especialmente para mantenerlas; para saciar mis instintos más bajos en sus cuerpos. El solo verlas me atormentaba y, al mismo modo, indignaba a mi cuerpo al saberse tocado por esas. Eran esas imágenes las que ayudaban a mi poca cordura y tomaban las decisiones más racistas e hipócritas, que eh tenido en mi vida, son los recuerdos de esas noches los que me forjaron lo que soy._

_Y venir únicamente para esta charla? Porque no... me ofreces algo más amor, hace tiempo que no nos vemos…_

_Nunca me han gustado las rubias, pero ella, tenia ese don, esa extraña sutileza de placer en su cuerpo y en sus actos que me embriagaba, Era divertido ver como rozaba sus labios infinidad de veces con los míos para lograr apaciguar mi ira. Ira que en ese instante no tenia ni una pizca, ese día estaba extremadamente relajado y… ¿feliz? La verdad es que no dejaba de pensar en mi musa… todos mis problemas habían desaparecido cuando la vi, no me importaba si era una simple prostituta ni cuanto le costo a Gohan, la quería para mi; la tendría para mi._


	3. En penumbras

_**Capitulo Dos**_

**"_En penumbras"_**

_ Fue una noche demasiado larga para mi gusto y mi mente se esforzaba en atormentarme a cada segundo que pasaba, recordé a mis compañeros, sus hijos, mi hermano y su esposa, todos estaban ya casados o con hijos, tratando de salir desesperadamente del fango que los apresaba, donde todos se ayudaban y cooperaban para que otro saliera a la luz. Todos trataban de buscar la felicidad en donde no existía, cegados por la falsa esperanza que mi propio hermano había sembrado en todos, por que esa era la verdad, todos habíamos caído de formas similares en manos de mi hermano y en las mias propias, unos drogadictos, otros detenidos por robos y, los más serios, narcotraficante o prostitutos o simplemente que habían asesinado a sus "jefes"; Todos fueron exiliados de la realidad y atraídos hacia nosotros, hacia nuestro reino de sombras._

_ Claro que siempre esta la excepción a la regla y esos fueron Gohan y mi cuñada Milk, los dos fracasaron sin esperanzas en "el mundo real" y habían caído a un pantano de maldiciones, desdichas y bajas pasiones. Se conocieron y si no mal re cuerdo sostuvieron un romance del cual nació un desdichado niño; de él, nada que hablar, ni ellos mismos saben que paso con el pobre y estoy seguro que fue la desaparición de este mismo que causó que estos se separarán y que, por casualidades del destino, se reencontraran cuando estuvieron al servicio de mi familia._

_Y después, paso lo inevitable._

_ No creo mentir al decir que mi hermano es excéntrico para sus c__osas, dejo la universidad y gano millones en una oficina de publicidad, cuando el dueño vio el desparramo de dinero que mi hermano tenia a costa de su negocio y además, sin tener el titulo que decía tener; lo despidieron y trataron de recuperar lo que él, a sus espaldas, les había robado. ¿Qué paso con la oficina? Quebró, nadie supo como fue que un incendio azoto con todo el edificio de tal prestigiado centro; nadie excepto mi hermano. _

_ Y fue en ese tiempo, cuando todo tipo de lujos estaban al servicio de nuestra familia y ya mi madre descansaba al lado de la tumba de mi padre, que terminamos contratando a un sinfín de sirvientas y mayordomos para suplantar el griterío y risas que ella se había llevado; terminamos contratando a Milk. Una joven que por su vestimenta provocativa y su caminar dejo que desear de su figura. Mi hermano busco por todas las formas saber de su pasado y yo me divertía al ver como huía de él, creo que ella fue la que me aconsejo en buscar a Gohan y encontrar un buen consejero en las finanzas de mi empresa. Ese fue el comienzo de mi fracaso, Gohan no supo administrar el dinero correctamente y yo sin darme cuenta comencé a darle más y más facilidades para arruinarme, mi hermano, al saber de mi rechazo hacia su sirvienta, desapareció; así nada más, dejo todo a mi nombre y se fue a unas vacaciones en incógnito, como él las definió después. _

_Estaba solo, con todo a mi nombre y grandes deudas_

_a las que sin saber porque, tendría que pagar._

_ Mi vida cambio por completo, ya no era el renombrado empresario que alguna vez existió, solo era su sombra, un recuerdo, un holograma imperfecto de lo que alguna vez fue el capataz de las finanzas. Mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad y con pesar tuve que entregar mi casa, mis cosas y mi ropa, me sentí traicionado y sin desearlo comencé mi venganza; siguiendo los pasos de mi hermano. _

_Tres días y dos noches de completa oscuridad_

_ Los nombrados días de las sombras, la economía del país se desbarató y las computadoras de todo banco colapsaron, fue mi golpe, mi plan realizado en manos de expertos, pero mi golpe al fin y al cabo. Las grandes tiendas, las heladerías y el estado, todo en penumbras de noche, todos se vieron obligados a acompañarme en mis momentos de depresión, no es que me enorgullezca de ellos, al contrario siempre me odie por esa bajeza pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? El alma humana es egoísta y como tal, no carezco de tal sentimiento._

_ No puedo afirmar con certeza si es verdad o no el que gozan me traiciono, pero fue el único que estuvo acompañándome en esos momentos, él y sus antiguos amigos me enseñaron a controlar desde las tinieblas al mundo, a ocuparme de los negocios de todos sin que se diesen cuenta de que existo; de tener todo lo que perdí de la forma más fácil y baja que puede haber en el mundo._

_ ¿Cuántas personas pueden afirmar conocer su muerte y tener los papeles en mano para demostrarlo? Creo que es lo único gracioso que recuerdo, estoy legalmente muerto, morí en un accidente de automóviles, mi cuerpo fue a dar al rio del norte de la capital y nunca fue encontrado, mi acompañante fue encontrada tres días después a unos kilómetros de donde fue el accidente. ¿Quién era ella? Una prostituta con mala suerte, una niña con deseos de morir, una simple mujer kamikaze, verdaderamente, nunca llegué a conocerla, pero su funeral y su muerte fueron por mi causa._

_ Debe aburrirles saber de mi vida y de mi no-vida, p__or eso dejare el relato de mi hasta aquí y comenzare con lo que realmente les debe interesar;_

_Mi asesinato_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Lo mismo de siempre; trabajos del colegio n.nU realmente siento la demora pero, me vi en la obligación de reescribir este fics y como sabrán, estar todo el día hablando de agricultura, matemática, biología, y lenguaje, no es muy buen pie como para escribir esta clase de fics asi que, tendrán que esperarme un poquitito porque realmente -w-U tengo un trabajo de agricultura con ética de vida que contrasta con el fics y me esta sacando un poco del contexto de este y esa no es la gracia¿verdad? Sobre el nombre… em, no tiene traducción clara ya que son simples sinónimos del primer titulo que juntas suenan bonito XD, pero la idea central del titulo es "el relato de mi asesinato"_


	4. Bulma Brief

_**Capitulo Tres **_

_**"Bulma Brief"**_

_No creo mentir al decir que busque por meses a mi musa y todos mis cercanos creyeron que yo estaba loco, me reí ante su estupidez y creo que, en cierto segundo, no encontraba otra cosa más razonable que eso; realmente me había vuelto loco_

_¿Cómo es posible de que una persona desaparezca de esos rubros?_

_De otros medios, es fácil desaparecer, con una buena cantidad de dinero claro esta, pero desaparecer de las redes en las que yo estaba metido, desaparecer en MI MUNDO, era una cosa completamente imposible, todos los que caían en ella tardaban años en salir y otros, simplemente no salían. _

_Entro y salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

_Mi desesperación comenzó a aumentar día tras día, todos los que alguna vez conocieron de mi no-existencia buscaban información para mi, cualquiera que fuese la pista me interesaba, me alegraba la mañana y me daba esperanza de encontrarla._

_Estas loco hermano, más que yo_

_Fueron las únicas palabras de mi hermano y aunque no nos llevábamos bien en ese tiempo, fue la única vez que lo escuche y, riendo, nos sentamos a conversar entre risas, de cosas sin sentido y a beber como locos. Y fue nada más sus tristes verdades, las que obligaron a mi boca a decir _

_Basta_

_Todos los que en esos largos meses siguieron mi búsqueda con la misma desesperación propia de mi cuerpo, se sorprendieron y algunos se atrevieron a preguntarme directo a los ojos que me movió a no resolver ese enigma, yo, sin tener más información que aquella palabra le confundí y me refugie en los brazos de mil mujeres._

_Mi musa... ya no existe, solo fue un intento de luz en un día de sombra_

_Fue la interpretación mas sutil y violenta que llego a mis oídos, no recuerdo quien la recito, solo sé que se ajustaba perfectamente a mis sentimientos, mi musa se fue, nunca fue mía y así estaban las cosas; yo solo y con millones de personas buscando su propia salvación en mis manos o en las manos de mis subordinados._

_Gohan fue el que más sufrió en esos días a mi pensar, estuvo a cargo de todos mis asuntos y papeleos, también le dio muerte a tres personas, no recuerdo bien el porque lo hizo y tampoco llega a importarme. _

_Deje mi búsqueda y volví a mis labores, repartí dinero entre los que pretendían viajar para escapar de la ley y mande a otros con mi hermano para tomar resoluciones sobre las absurdas guerras que los políticos querían realizar por conveniencia propia._

_El mundo es absurdo, más aún lo son los que creen tener el poder de él_

_Un día, llego hasta mi un hombre que creía tener el poder total para hacerse un ejercito mortal, el tipo en si no tenia sentido lógico de la vida y pensaba solo en dinero y satisfacción propia, me propuso la mitad del mundo bajo mi mandato si yo le entregaba dinero con el cual crear un laboratorio para su ejercito. Mi hermano estuvo presente en la reunión y su sonrisa me afirmaba mi sospecha; había traído al tipo para distraerme un rato, para ver si había perdido la cabeza como lo había hecho aquel sujeto. _

_Vete, si logras tener solo un soldado de tu ejercito ficticio, búscame_

_Solo le entregue un millón... una cifra mínima para cualquiera pero él al verla, se le desorbitaron los ojos y prometio tenerme en tres años al primer soldado._

_¿Porque lo hiciste?_

_Quiero saber si el alma humana, con una pequeño grano de arena, puede crear su castillo._

_Hermano... lo haces por esa mujer... ¿verdad?_

_Estoy loco Kakarotto y sólo ahora puedo afirmarlo con tanta certeza... pero extrañamente, amo serlo_

_Con tal de que no nos dejes botados, apoyo tu locura_

_Mi alma esa tarde tubo sentido y, con la pequeña esperanza de ese sujeto volví a mi casa, estuve con la novia de Krillin conversando sobre un nuevo cargamento para el trabajo de Gohan, proveniente desde la tierra del Este, según la mujer serian de buena tela y con un par de tragos como ayuda no dude en su inteligencia en los negocios, pacte encontrarme con Krillin al otro día para presenciar la entrega y pasar el dinero. Llame a mi hermano después de despachar a la joven y él entre risas y burlas prometio acompañarme, por mi propia seguridad._

_¿no han llegado?_

_Ni una sola huella de su sombra se ah asomado jefe_

_Kakarotto... ¿Que opinas hermano?_

_Una trampa, tal vez, o un simple contratiempo, quien sabe..._

_Nuestro auto se camuflaba a la perfección con la oscuridad del muelle, nadie paseaba por esos lugares lo que me desesperaba más y más a cada minuto que pasaba. Mi hermano, tranquilamente, como si todo se tratase de un juego de niños, se fumaba un cigarro a mi lado, con la vista siempre en la ventana mientras yo tenia todos mis sentidos alerta, pensando en que en cualquier instante una fugaz sombra se lanzaría sobre mi grupo y nos tragaría en la miseria._

_Baje nuevamente el vidrio de mi costado para mirar a Gohan que estaba fuera, como un guardaespaldas, siempre atento a cualquier movimiento que, a su corto juicio, fuese sospechoso. Y fue ahí donde, por azar del destino, volví a tener esa exquisita visión, de la mano de un hombre calvo de piel oscura avanzaba a mi encuentro, era mi musa, de eso no tenia duda alguna ¿qué hacia allí? Porque en manos de aquel gorila, mi mente volvió a colapsarse y apenas escuche la advertencia de mi hermanos y la queja de Gohan cuando le golpee con la puerta._

_¿Quién es ella?_

_Se la a mandado mi señor como un obsequio para usted_

_Pregunte su nombre, no el porque está a tu lado_

_Me llamo Bulma Brief_

_Mi corazón tembló al escuchar su dulce voz, había soñado tanto con aquel momento, que no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso segundos después, como es que de rrepente, por orden de mi hermano termine dentro de una de las bodegas con todos amenazandose con sus armas y yo, con mi musa agarrada de la muñeca, lo más seguro es que fue una revuelta y, yo aprovechando el despavilo de todos la agarre fuertemente y la atraje a mi mientras mi cuerpo era arrastrado a la seguridad; esa noche murieron varios y yo estaba tan ensimismado con la belleza que traia en mis manos que no me importo saber herido a mi propio hermano o muerto. _

_En esos minutos era completamente de ella, todo mi mundo, mi ser, eran suyos, sin importar si lo sabia o no_


	5. Tu mientes Yo miento

_Siento mi corazón latir por ti. Lastima que el tuyo lo haga por otro_

_**Capitulo cuatro**_

"_**tu mientes, yo miento"**_

_Llegamos a mi casa, tu forzaste conmigo, mostrándote digna al no querer pisar el mismo suelo que las mil putas que, en ese entonces, eran mis sirvienta. No te di opinión alguna y te arrastre de la mano, temiendo siempre perderte entre la gente, temiendo que tu piel fuese solo una ilusión y yo volviese a las penumbras de la noche. Entramos en mi casa y te refugiaste en el sofá que estaba casi a un costado de la puerta principal._

_¿Qué quiere de mí?_

_La pregunta me sorprendió y comprendí lo que ya venia siendo lógico; tu no eras de ese mundo, eras del otro, del mundo que todos ven rosa en su infancia, provenías de aquel mundo en donde todos forjan sus sueños y se refugian en ellos creyendo que lo malo es solo una vil pesadilla de la humanidad, que no existe y que sirve para espantar los sueños de niños traviesos._

_Te quiero a ti_

_Tu rostro en seguida se quebró y tus ojos fueron grises nuevamente, caíste en un abismo lleno de pesimismo y yo incapaz de sacarte de ese gran silencio trate de tocar tu hombro, tú instantáneamente te pusiste de pie y te quitaste la escotada blusa de color rojo que traías puesta dejando ver tus formados senos. Esa fue la mejor vista que tuve en años, verte ahí, parada frente a mí… solo para mí, _

_¿Qué haces?_

_Lo que tú deseas_

_No te deseo de esa forma_

_Mi cuerpo deseaba al tuyo hace tiempo, no lo niego, pero el tenerte ahí, tan sumisa y esperando cualquier tacto libidinoso me dio asco nuevamente, te tire la blusa y tu sorprendida me miraste, creo que hasta me agradeciste en silencio y después sólo fue eso, nos sentamos nuevamente, uno frente al otro._

_¿Por qué estabas con ese tipo?_

_Soy tu premio_

_No, no eres mi premio_

_¿Me dejaras ir?_

_Primero dime de donde eres_

_No, no puedo_

_¿Porque?_

_No pertenezco aquí, solo ayudo a mi novio a escapar de esto_

_¿Novio?_

_Si, yo tengo… tuve un novio_

_¿Puedo saber como se llama?_

_No… él ya no existe_

_Entonces eres mía_

_Soy tu objeto_

_No…_

_¿No?_

_Eres mi mujer_

_¿Tu mujer?_

_Todavía me rió de mi estupidez, te cree esperanzas, me di esperanzas y los dos estábamos de acuerdo en ello, nos daríamos un tiempo, te quedarías bajo mi techo siempre y cuando las mujeres de alrededor desaparecieran, esas fueron tus palabras y no dude en hacerlas cumplir tiempo después.… aun así te mentí._

_No tengas miedo, aquí nadie te hará daño_

_Sonreíste con amargura y me miraste tiernamente por primera vez, caminaste con sigilo frente a mis ojos y te arrodillaste hasta tocar con tu nariz mi mejilla, tu olor impregno cada centímetro de la habitación esa noche, ciertamente, no sé si fue de noche o día. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuanto estuvimos los dos solos._

_Tú estabas ahí, conmigo y nada más me importaba, por fin eras mía o eso tratabas de ser. Creo que dos días después me llamo mi hermano, furioso al saber que te conservaba viva, para él fue un insulto._

_Te salve, a costa de mis hombres, casi me matan y Gohan esta herido a muerte… y tú ¿preocupado por esa puta? _

_Otra pelea por culpa de mi musa, era chistoso y no me preocupó en lo más mínimo tu vida en esos meses, intentaste persuadirme, insultarme frente a todos pero nadie te escucho, eras un susurro en la sombras hermano; en mi sombra. _

_Tú me mataste hermano, ahora déjame revivir_

_Simples conversaciones por teléfono, nunca los dos de frente o en una misma habitación, siempre insultándome por otros y yo siempre respondiéndote de la misma forma ¿ese fue mi error? Ahora no sé como pude hacerte tanto daño a ti, a mi sangre, pero entiende; _

_Yo le amo… yo la amaba_

_No nos vimos más, ni siquiera mande recados con tus hombres que venían por sus pagas o por otro trabajo. El tema quedo ahí, cerrado una semana después de esa emboscada, Gohan me disculpo siendo tan sumiso como siempre, mostrándose feliz ante mi nueva alegría y triste por tu perdida, porque eso sentí, te sentí muerto hermano, ya no eras mi sombra, ya no estabas a mi lado con tu risa ni tus juegos, ya no te vi nunca más._

_Hasta el día de su muerte_

_Con tu recuerdo ya olvidado y con una tumba simulando tu presencia volví a mi trabajo con algo de pesadez al darme cuenta que en el otro mundo había cada vez más guerras o conflictos. Tu ausencia llenó listas de nuevos hombres y mujeres que se unían a nuestras vidas. Políticos, militares y religiosos, teníamos casi un país bajo las sombras y todos respetaban tu nombre en silencio al costado derecho del mió, como siempre lo fuiste, mi hombre más leal._

_Gohan se transformo en un hijo para mi y lo aloje en mi casa mientras sus heridas terminaban de sanarse, mi musa también le tomo cariño y dedico el tiempo en que yo no estaba molestándola con mis preguntas, esperando el día que aclarara de donde era, quería saber de su historia, todo lo que tuviera conexión con ella me importaba pero ella guardo silencio siempre y a su pesar tuvo que quedarse muerta dos años para estar a mi lado; por culpa de su silencio._

_Era hermoso y reconfortante verlos juntos, él la trataba como a una madre y cuando yo entraba me mostraba todos los avances tecnológicos que podíamos tener a costa del ocio de mi musa, era una gran empresaria y ayudo mucho en los estudios económicos de otros, su fascinación por las maquinas también repartió ayuda a todos; era mi ángel de salvación, siempre atenta a lo que otros necesitaba pero siempre en silencio._

_Recordándolo a él y no a mí_

_Ese triste pensamiento me acompañaba día y noche y fue cuando comprendí que la amaba, no me importaba si ella me ignoraba, yo lo que más quería era su felicidad, que la sonrisa que pocas veces me mostrabas no se borrara._

_Y todo comenzó a derrumbarse_

_Todo por culpa de tu encanto._


	6. Sueña conmigo

* * *

_Como la brisa del viento frió que se cuela en mi ventana_

_Con la sutileza de mi sombra en la noche_

_Tu amor llego a mis brazos_

_Tarde…_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo Cinco **_

"_**Sueña conmigo"**_

_Éramos el uno para el otro_

_Éramos_

_Todos repetían lo mismo, tu eras especial para mi y yo para ti, los dos nos complementábamos a la perfección, sabíamos identificar al otro con facilidad única, no había necesidad del tacto ni de palabras, simplemente el tenernos el uno al otro nos complementaba y nos hacia semidioses. _

_Pero lo hacia en el silencio_

_La vida no es silencio, es ruido, es el molestoso ruido que abunda en todas partes ESO ES VIDA y nosotros en nuestro silencio único, estábamos muertos. Me deprimí nuevamente, y me fui por dos semanas, no quise llevarte y te deje a cargo de Gohan, ni siquiera tuve la sutileza de decirte por cuanto me iba, si es que regresaría o te dejaría en paz. Simplemente me fui, busque otro sentido a mi vida y por azar del destino._

_Llegué a tu casa_

_Nunca te explique te explique como conocí a tus padres y es que fue tan sencillo que me daba miedo el decírtelo, fue casualidad, simple casualidad al estar de vacaciones en la misma cuidad, ellos iban un asiento adelante mirando el paisaje, tu madre siempre alegre me daba envidia, en cambio tu padre tenia ese semblante serio que tu adoptas en mi presencia, la voz chillona de tu madre no me dejó descansar en todo el vuelo y creo que, al igual que muchos pasajeros, nos enteramos de su semana de vacaciones sin planearlo._

_Amor! No ves que trato dormir!_

_Pero cariño, como puedes dormir con nuestra hija perdida!_

_Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo! _

_Pero cariño, tu quieres dormir! Mientras que yo intento rescatar a BULMA_

_Tu nombre, ni en mis viajes escape de él, y lo chistoso es que no fue pronunciado de mis labios, una desesperación creció en mi pecho y la posible casualidad de que ellos supieran de tu vida me alarmo, me acomode como pude para escuchar la débil voz de tu padre al contestar, de tu madre no había problema, creo que hasta en la cabina se le escuchaba._

_¿Rescatar a la niña? Pero si lo único que has hecho es viajar y viajar!_

_Claro, no vez que ese noviecito suyo la rapto_

_¿Como puedes estar tan segura? Tal vez se fugo de casa simplemente y nosotros aquí viajando_

_Viajando para encontrarla_

_Que mentira vieja! Tu misma dijiste que estabas de vacaciones!_

_Después solo hubo silencio. Fue lo ultimo que logre escuchar y desde lo más profundo de mi ser me hice de las agallas para seguirlos al bajar del avión, hice el trabajo de mis hombres al caminar cuadras y cuadras guiado por una "la presa" que no tienen la más remota idea de la existencia de uno. _

_Todo por el murmullo de tu nombre_

_Los seguí por la mitad de la cuidad, entrando a ferias artesanales, tiendas, hoteles, agencias de viaje y restaurantes, cada lugar más exótico que el anterior, comencé a dudar de una conexión tuya con tan raros ejemplares de humanidad y siempre un paso atrás dude en seguir o retroceder, dude en ir a tus brazos y seguir en nuestro silencio o buscar el ruido que nos diera vida._

_Di..Disculpen… ¿ustedes son los padres de Bulma Brief?_

_Mi voz sonó como la de un niño tímido de catorce años, incapaz de decir algo fluido sin tener que temblar unos segundos, tus padres se volvieron asombrados, casi rogando que repitiese la pregunta, no lo hice y los mire en silencio. _

_¿Di..Dijiste…Bulma?_

_Yo… soy un antiguo amigo y…. quería saber si ustedes, por su parecido, eran sus padres_

_Oh, disculpa… es raro que no te conozcamos, mi hija nos presenta a todos sus amigos_

_Este… yo, soy… _

_Amor, deja de intimidar al joven, lo vas a espantar!_

_Tu padre, no recuerdo con certeza cuantas veces me saco de problemas con tu madre pero siempre le estaré agradecido. Esa inquietud por saber de mi que tenia su esposa me perturbaba enormemente, era como si supiese algo y tratase de desenterrar la verdad de mis entrañas. Siempre tuve cuidado al estar con ella, fui silencioso y ese día no fue la excepción, los acompañe hasta su casa y, al ser ya de noche, me ofrecieron una habitación para quedarme. _

_No dormí ese día, tu olor estaba en todas partes y me quemaba por dentro, quise tomar alguna pertenencia tuya con el pretexto de llevártela pero solo fue eso, un pretexto para intrusear en todas tus pertenencias, tu madre me mostró fotos de tu niñez, de tus amigos, de gente de negocios que de repente me eran familiares, pero en una foto..._

_Estabas con él_

_Las ganas de caer a un abismo y no salir nunca de ahí volvieron, ansié como nunca la muerte, que me tragara la tierra en ese instante para no escuchar las risas de tus padres junto a la descripción del buen novio que fue ESE. Como fue posible que tu, mi musa, mi vida, mi todo, se mezclara con ese… esa cosa! Ese insecto! No tenia explicación coherente! Era… un crimen! Un irreal crimen!._

_Nunca llegué a entender como fue que me contuve y no explote en ese instante. Como es que sonreí como si fuese un simple amigo tuyo que sabia de tu noviazgo con esa sabandija. Pero lo que cuenta es que lo hice, seguí sentado escuchando las historias de tu madre hasta ya avanzada la noche en donde tu padre me rescato de los recuerdos de ella y me brindo un refugio momentáneo al charlar conmigo sobre negocios._

_Me sentí tan vivo, que olvide completamente quien era_

_Estuve tres días con ellos, fue completa monotonía, una rutina si quieres verlo de ese modo, pero fue rutina, la más hermosa rutina que tuve en años, escuchar a tus padres, sentarnos a comer juntos entre charlas y risas hasta incluso me senté acompañando a tu madre en sus baratas telenovelas que veía a la tarde, tu padre se rió de mi todo ese día y yo mismo no entiendo el porque la acompañe, fue sencillamente patético, pero quise hacerlo, me sentí lleno al tener las rutinas de otros._

_Hasta que tú me llamaste_

_Tu voz era entrecortada, como siempre que te dirigías a mi, es como si el solo hecho de tener que dirigirte a mi te hacia temblar, y odie eso siempre ¿no te había dado yo todo¿Por qué temblar si yo te rescate?. Te grite indignado al recordar esa pequeña fotografía y tu, en vez de llorar te enfadaste, tanto que me sorprendió a mi, me gritaste en mi mismo tono que era un bruto, que te había abandonado, que no era hombre al no saber escucharte y mil insultos que ya no recuerdo a la fecha, pero lo que más me sorprendió esa noche antes de partir a tus brazos, fue la ultima frase que en un sutil susurro, llego a mis oídos._

_Vuelve, necesito que estés a mi lado_

_No me importo lo demás y te corte, con una sonrisa en mis labios, tus padres estaban fuera de la habitación y entre preocupados y sorprendidos trataron de saber de quien había llamado, no pensaba lógico esa noche y sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro los abrase, feliz de poder volver a tus brazos, feliz de saber que yo te importaba de cierta forma._

_Feliz de saber que me necesitabas_

_Llene mi maleta en un segundo y tus padres no pararon de preguntar que me pasaba, yo era incapaz de pronunciar palabra me despedí de ellos y un maldito pensamiento curso por mi mente, me detuve en la calle, ellos seguían mirándome extraño desde la puerta, les hice una seña de despedida y sin pensar dos veces grite como un loco, un loco completamente feliz de amor hacia ti,_

_La voy a traer de vuelta, LO PROMETO!_


End file.
